


Plus One

by Uy8hg



Series: Vagabro [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, little brother au, vagabond's little brother au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uy8hg/pseuds/Uy8hg
Summary: The crew goes on a mission to steal Jeremy’s old friend Matt from a rival gang, but they pick up another person, who may or may not have his own ties to some crew members.





	1. Outside Appearances

Geoff wasn’t expecting much from this deal. Jeremy had briefed them all on the plan, as this was his idea. If they weren’t trying to pull the façade that this was a real deal, Jeremy would be the one here.

Jeremy had regaled them only too often with stories of his and Matt’s adventures before he joined the crew. Once or twice he’d mentioned another guy, when they called themselves The Stream Team, but mostly it was just the two of them. When Jeremy saw the news clip of this small crew doing a job, he’d jumped out of his chair. Michael had needed to tackle the shorter lad on his attempts to leave just to get him to explain the whole situation.

After a series of rough jobs, Matt and Jeremy had gotten separated. The two had never quite managed to find each other again, and then they had picked up Jeremy. Once or twice, Gavin had tried to find Matt, but with no success. Jeremy had warned them that Matt was also a bit of hacker. Gavin wasn’t too happy about that, and tripled his effort. Somehow, they had never found him, until they saw that news clip.

Jeremy insisted they bust Matt out of that crew. Together, they’d all cooked up a plan to get Jeremy’s friend back. Geoff wasn’t too happy that he had to do most of the talking, but he would do anything for Lil’ J. Plus, if he didn’t, he’d never hear the end of it.

They arrived at the warehouse first, which wasn’t exactly to Geoff’s liking. He wasn’t too fond of walking into empty places, but it beat walking into a setup. At least they had picked the place.

Gavin gave him and Ryan a salute before running off to his post, sniper slung over his shoulder. Ryan pulled on him mask, going from creepy in just his face paint to downright nightmare inducing. Geoff never fully got used to that mask, always a little unsettled by its appearance, but one look at the man’s eyes told him it was still his Ryan inside there.

The two of them walked in. The table and chairs were set up just like Gavin had said they were over the comms. Geoff took one, Ryan stationing himself behind his left shoulder. The two immediately went into business mode, knowing any second the other crew could walk in.

Sure enough, it hadn’t been a full minute before the other side walked in. There were three of them, like they’d suspected. The boss was there, of course, so Geoff could make the deal. Matt fell in step behind him, with another guy he couldn’t quite see yet bringing up the rear. Ryan adjusted himself to stand taller, and Geoff just smirked. These guys didn’t know what they were signing themselves up for.

“Deaton,” Geoff started. The boss nodded, muttered out a “Ramsey,” and approached the chair. As he sat down, the two guards flanked him. He kept his eye on Matt, who looked like he didn’t really want to be here. He didn’t blame the kid. They had a reputation. The kid was wearing an old red hoodie and had headphones around his neck. His hear was streaked a vibrant light blue, and overall he looked like any other teenager, except he was holding a rather impressive firearm.

As he was pondering this, Ryan tensed behind him. It was slight, not enough for anyone other than people who knew him well to notice. Geoff stopped himself from turning around, but he took mental note to ask him later. Ryan readjusted behind him as he began his spiel.

“Look. I’ll get right to it. We don’t want weapons, or money, or anything like that,” Geoff began, and the man across from him sat up.

“What do you mean? That was our deal!”

Geoff shrugged. “Changed my mind. But I do still want something.”

Deaton’s tone shifted dangerously as he shot back, “Oh?”

Geoff pointed one finger at Matt, who was trying his best to look anywhere but Geoff.

“Axial?” Deaton growled. “Not happening.”

“Well that’s too bad, because I intend to leave here with him.” Ryan shifted behind Geoff again, and Geoff had to keep his gaze straight ahead. Ryan wasn’t normally this fidgety, especially not during a deal.

“The only way I see that happening is by him carrying your body.”

Geoff actually laughed genuinely. “Are you threatening me?”

Deaton immediately recognized his mistake. “Uhm, no, not at all, Ramsey.”

“Weird, because it sounded like you were. So, you’re going to let us have him now, right?”

Deaton looked back at Matt for the first time, who in turn looked at the other bodyguard. Geoff’s gaze finally travelled to the third man. He was taller than Matt, and skinny as a twig. He was wearing a dark pinstripe vest over a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His fingerless gloves were partially hiding bruised knuckles, and he had shades pushed up on his head. Another guy who looked like a teenager with a weapon.

When Matt looked over, Ryan fidgeted once again, bigger this time, but still hardly noticeable. Something was up with Ryan, and Geoff had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with this other guy.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Axial’s all yours,” Deaton was rushing to fix his error, but Geoff butted in again.

“You know what? My offer just changed.”

“What?” Deaton was panicking now. Matt looked like he was about to explode, and the mystery guy just looked confused.

Geoff relished in pointing a single finger at the third guy. “I want him too.”

Ryan froze behind him, and the other guy probably mirrored the expression Ryan had underneath his mask. Geoff enjoyed the utter chaos the deal was devolving into.

“I can’t. Not Zed, too.” His voiced was laced with desperation, standing now as if he could run away from this whole mess.

Geoff shrugged. “Do you want our Golden Boy to convince you?” He could hear Gavin give a quick laugh over the comms as Deaton got even more flustered, searching the room.

“No. He’s not … I can’t give them both …”

Geoff made the choice for the poor man. “Yeah you can. Do it, Golden Boy.”

A single shot, straight through the skull. Matt and the other guy, Zed, both jumped back at the shot. Deaton dropped. Geoff let out a huge sigh upon standing, as if this whole mess was much more hassle than it actually was. Deaton was much more annoying than he’d predicted, so he didn’t feel too bad about using their worst case scenario setup. “Alright. Let’s get you two home.”

As he turned, he caught Ryan’s eye. There was some emotion there that he couldn’t quite place. Either way, it was gone in a flash as Ryan went to herd the other two, still having to be the Vagabond until they got back to the penthouse.

Gavin met them outside and they all piled into the jeep. They just barely managed to fit, Gavin squeezed in between the two new recruits but he didn’t seem to care. He just kept talking the ears off the two, who had matching looks of confusion and dread. Ryan was stiff beside him, gaze locked out the window. Geoff kept his attention on the road, but there was definitely something up with Ryan.

\-------

Jeremy basically tackled Matt the second he got in the penthouse. Geoff had texted Jeremy that they were arriving, as if Jeremy hadn’t been looking out the window waiting for the past half hour. Matt was the first in, and also the one to get tackle-hugged. Jeremy could hear the other three pass them by and head to the living room, but he cared about no one other than Matt right now.

“Matt!” Jeremy cried, face very much buried in the other’s shoulder.

“Wha- Jeremy?” Matt exclaimed, and Jeremy could feel him tentatively wrap his arms around him. He squeezed harder until he heard the other guy squeak. “Hey, man, you’re gonna break me!”

“I’m so happy we found you!” Jeremy gushed, pulling himself back to examine Matt from an arm’s length away. Matt was wearing something similar to what he always used to: A ratty red hoodie covered a worn out graphic tee, headphones around his neck. The blue streaks in his hair were new, though, still bright as if they’d only been there a few days. Jeremy wished he still had colorful hair, but he’d let it grow out recently. “We tried so hard to find you!”

Matt seemed taken aback. “So, wait, what? The point of that deal, or whatever it was, was actually me? That went according to plan?”

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. “All for you.”

“But then … what about Trevor?”

Jeremy froze and blinked up at his friend. “Trevor? As in, that Trevor? Our Trevor? What about him?”

Matt nodded. “Our Trevor. He was in the crew with me. He was Deaton’s other bodyguard for the deal and Geoff just brought him along. Did you plan for that?”

Jeremy dropped his grip on Matt’s arms, which had tightened when he’d heard Trevor’s name. “No, we didn’t know. We had hardly any information on your crew. Wonder why Geoff brought him along.”

Matt shrugged. “Did he know about The Stream Team?”

“Yeah, I’d mentioned it a few times, but mostly about you. I doubt he remembered Trevor’s name, let alone knew who he was at the deal.”

“Weird,” Matt agreed. The door chose that moment to open, causing both guys to shift their attention. Ryan slammed the door behind himself and let out a long sigh before noticing the two.

“Hey,” he rasped, and his voice was harder than usual, “Did we get the right guy?”

Jeremy chuckled. “No, this is some random guy. Never seen him before in my life,” he joked and threw an arm around Matt, who immediately pushed it off. Ryan didn’t laugh, but nodded as he pushed off of the door. He still had his mask on, so Jeremy couldn’t quite read his expression.

“Glad to hear it,” he said calmly before disappearing down the hall. The two heard a door open and shut, probably the bathroom.

It was weird Ryan hadn’t taken his mask off. Normally it was the first thing off when they got back. Something about Ryan’s behavior was striking him as odd. He tried to shrug it off, figured it was just for the new people they’d brought back. Jeremy guessed he’d gone to wash of the paint, trying not to scare the new guys. Or at least, that’s what Jeremy hoped.

“That’s the Vagabond,” Matt stated hesitantly, still watching the hallway Ryan had disappeared down. Jeremy slung his arm back over his friend and nodded.

“Yep! He’s intimidating at first, sure, but I promise he’s a teddy bear. You’ll see.”

Matt didn’t seem so sure, but he allowed Jeremy to drag him off toward the living room. He had a crew for Jeremy to introduce him to.

\-------

Ramsey had told Trevor to sit on the couch, so that’s what he did. A woman wearing the world’s most parrot-covered Hawaiian shirt soon draped a blanket over his shoulders, which Trevor took hesitantly. He honestly no clue what had happened in the last hour, but he figured he just had to roll with it. One minute he’s randomly assigned to guard the boss on a deal, the next he’s being welcomed into the penthouse of the Fake AH Crew. He felt nervous, the guns he’d been given to bodyguard with stowed in the back of the Fake’s car. So, he just chose to sit. The Golden Boy flopped down on the other couch and immediately pulled out his phone, not caring at all about Trevor.

The woman, who he recognized as Pattillo, Ramsey’s right hand woman, had turned on the TV, which was showing a photo from earlier on the news. The deal hadn’t been that big, nothing to draw attention, but apparently any sighting of the Fakes made the news. Trevor didn’t understand how they got a shot of their group, but there it was in front of him.

Ramsey was the closest to the car, calling at the Golden Boy, who had just appeared from whatever sniping point he’d had. The Vagabond was further back, a hand each on Matt and his’ shoulders. Trevor was looking away at the ground, while Matt was watching the two in front. Trevor remembered exactly what moment the photo had been taken at. He’d been trying to figure out what had happened, and he still didn’t quite know. Whatever it was, he was glad Matt was here, and apparently Jeremy too. He’d seen his old friend hugging Matt as they came in.

What he hadn’t noticed in the moment, but could clearly see now in the photo, was the Vagabond. The masked head was turned, not facing front like he would have guessed.

Instead, it was watching Trevor.

Trevor had only heard stories about the Vagabond before today, and he would have liked to keep it that way. When he first saw the Vagabond, he was immediately intimidated, and not just by the rumors. He looked like a guy who could mess you up, and Trevor didn’t want to test him. He’d complied when the Vagabond escorted them, scared to anger the blue eyes that were the only indication an actual human was behind the mask.

He was suddenly very glad he hadn’t turned around on his way to the car. But he did wonder why the Vagabond had been looking at him.

“Who’s this?” A voice behind him asked, and Trevor turned to see Mogar approaching the kitchen. Ramsey shrugged, pouring himself a glass of some form of alcohol.

“Deaton’s other guard. Brought him along. Deaton didn’t need him anymore.”

“But why bring him here? We know nothing about him.” Trevor wanted to say something to defend himself, tell them he knew Matt and Jeremy, but Ramsey suddenly met his eyes.

“I had a feeling we might want him. Call it a hunch.” Trevor met his eyes, trying to figure out what that meant, until Ramsey looked back at Mogar. “Plus you can’t just leave him. He might get revenge ideas.”

Mogar shrugged and came over to the other couch. He sat directly on the Golden Boy’s legs, which got a squawk out of the other man. He half nodded at Trevor from his weird perch. “Sup.” Trevor gave him a half smile before looking away.

What the heck was happening?

His salvation from awkwardness came in the form of Jeremy escorting Matt into the living room. “So this is the living room. Make yourself at home.” Trevor turned, and he watched Jeremy’s eyes light up. “Trevor!”

Jeremy rushed over to give him a hug over the back of the couch. “Man, I didn’t know you were with Matt! This is great!”

“It sure is something,” Trevor laughed. Jeremy hopped the couch to sit next to Trevor, and Matt sat down on Jeremy’s other side. Jeremy pulled them both in by the shoulders.

“Stream Team, back together!” he called happily. Trevor couldn’t help but laugh, still a little in shock but feeling better that Jeremy was here. Even if he was in the middle of the Fake’s headquarters, Jeremy and Matt were here. He’d heard tales of a purple and orange clad member of the Fakes, but he hadn’t put two and two together to realize it was Jeremy.

The little stability he’d just found was shattered as one word came from behind him.

“Trevor?

Trevor froze, completely tense in an instant, and stared straight ahead. He recognized that voice, but it couldn’t be. It was lower, gruffer, and sound almost as if it had been crying. But there was no way. Trevor hadn’t heard that voice in years, there was no way he could be here.

Could it really-?

Jeremy let Trevor go and he turned, as slow as he could. He was scared to see, scared to know the truth. He didn’t know what he’d do if it wasn’t him. He didn’t know what he’d do if it was.

Trevor slowly lifted his gaze. First he saw a horrible pair of black shoes, then a pair of dark and loose jeans. There was the jacket, black, blue, and silver identifying the Vagabond. He didn’t want to look up those last few inches, but he had to. He could see the Vagabond’s chest rising and falling visibly, as if he was terrified too. He had to do it. He had to look.

The Vagabond was still wearing the mask. Trevor could only look at his eyes as the Vagabond let out an almost painful sigh.

“It is you. Trevor.”

That was the voice. The voice Trevor remember from his childhood, the one he had so desperately wanted to hear again. It was coming from the Vagabond.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. In a desperate and almost violent move, the Vagabond ripped his mask off.

Feelings Trevor hadn’t felt in a long time came rushing back as he looked at the Vagabond’s face. It was older, obviously, and had several smears of face paint still on it, but it was definitely him.

It was Ryan.

Trevor stood up, letting the blanket fall off his shoulders. He didn’t break eye contact with Ryan as the two ran to each other and embraced. The whole crew was probably staring at them, but Trevor didn’t care. He had his brother back. After so many years, several foster homes, and who knew how many crews, somehow Trevor had managed to find Ryan again. Or, rather, Ryan had found him. He’d been watching him from afar, seeing the Vagabond on the news for years, without even realizing it. But now, his brother was in his arms again.

“I’m so sorry it took me so long. I couldn’t find you again.” Ryan was crying, Trevor could hear it, and he realized he was as well.

“That’s okay. I’m here now,” Trevor mumbled into his brother’s shoulder.

“I don’t know how this worked out, but I’m so glad it did,” Ryan told him, and Trevor just nodded.

“Does anyone else know what’s going on?” a British voice asked from behind Trevor, and Trevor barked out a laugh through his tears. Honestly, he still didn’t know, but one thing was for sure. Somehow, by some miracle, he was in his brother’s arms again.

Ryan pulled back, ruffling Trevor’s hair like he had when they were kids. Trevor laughed and leaned against Ryan as the two of them faced the crew.

“Guys,” Ryan started, voice still a little emotional, “this is my half-brother, Trevor.”

Ryan pulled him in closer as Trevor corrected him, “Nothing half about it but blood.”


	2. Inside Emotions

Sometimes, just going to deals to stand there and be intimidating was boring. Ryan was very deep in that mindset that night. He knew this meant a lot to Jeremy, finally having found one of his old best friends, but Ryan’s mind was elsewhere. This whole situation reminded him too closely of something he didn’t particularly want to think about.

He couldn’t help himself though. Trevor flashed into his mind yet again, and Ryan had to shake it away once more. He’d done everything he could to try to find his little brother, but to no avail. Even Gavin hadn’t been able to find him, and that was saying something. Then again, Gavin couldn’t really find Matt, and here they were.

Why couldn’t he have Jeremy’s luck?

Geoff pulled up in front of the meeting spot and they all hopped out. Gavin saluted the two of them, which made Ryan smirk, before he ran off. Most people didn’t expect the Golden Boy to be competent with anything but his words and looks, but the crew knew he was much more than that. He’d shocked them more than once with his surprising sniping skills. He probably wouldn’t be needed here, but it was their backup plan to have Gavin shoot the opposing boss if things went south.

With one last look at the world normally, Ryan pulled on the skull mask. Even though it was just a piece of rubber, the act of putting it on made Ryan feel different. Suddenly he actually was the Vagabond, able to put Ryan away and do what he had to. It was still him, but a bit more malicious version of himself. Today, though, his thoughts didn’t seem to go away, and he still felt that nagging reminder that had failed to find Trevor, unlike Matt and Jeremy.

Ryan followed Geoff into the building, surveying his surroundings. It seemed relatively safe, and they were the first ones there. No traps, which was good. Ryan was not a fan of traps unless he set them. Geoff took the closest open seat and Ryan took his place behind him. His hands were behind his back, hiding a shotgun that he may or may not need. No sooner than the two of them were in place, the opposing crew walked in the other door.

The boss was first, of course. Deaton, Ryan remembered from their briefings. The guy fitting the description Jeremy had given them for Matt followed close behind, hefting a fairly large gun that he seemed pretty comfortable holding.

The third person to walk in made Ryan’s blood run cold.

It had been somewhere near twenty years since Ryan had left. He’d left before turning 18, hadn’t been able to take legal custody of him, but he’d promised he’d come back. He’d promised.

And he tried to keep that promise, he really did. The day he turned 18 he went back, but his brother was nowhere to be found. His little brother, who would be 8 in a matter of days, was pretty much gone. Ryan feared the worst, hoped for the best, and found nothing.

But he’d never stopped trying.

And here, on the day where his thoughts kept being drawn back, he found him.

He was on the other side of the deal table.

No, it couldn’t be…

Could it?

His Vagabond instincts kicking in, Ryan readjusted back into position. He couldn’t show any emotion or reaction. The Vagabond didn’t have any brothers.

But Ryan did.

“Look,” Geoff started, dragging Ryan out of his mind and back to the deal. “I’ll get right to it. We don’t want weapons, or money, or anything like that.”

Deaton sat up straighter, looking just as surprised as they’d predicted. “What do you mean? That was our deal!”

Ever the performer, Geoff just shrugged. “Changed my mind. But I do still want something.”

“Oh?” Deaton asked, and Ryan leveled his gaze on him. His job here was to intimidate, and it was his time to do that. Deaton’s eyes shifted to Ryan, taking in the look, before going back to Geoff.

Despite not being able to see his whole face, Ryan could tell Geoff was smiling. As much as Geoff could complain, he loved this sort of thing. He pointed a single finger at Matt, who looked absolutely terrified at being singled out.

Deaton did not like that. “Axial? Not happening.”

Still sticking to the plan, Geoff sing-songed, “Well that’s too bad, because I intend to leave here with him.”

That’s right. That was the plan. Take Matt, gain a new member. Ryan’s gaze flicked to Trevor again, who was watching Matt. If they could take one …

Deaton put his hands on the table, making a loud noise, and Ryan realized he’d relaxed, quickly resuming his Vagabond pose. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Geoff watching Deaton intently. “The only way I see that happening is by him carrying your body,” Deaton said.

Geoff let out a loud laugh, one that meant he was having a good time messing with people. Ryan very much liked that laugh. “Are you threatening me?”

Deaton’s entire attitude shifted, and Ryan couldn’t help but smile under his mask. This was the truly fun part. He couldn’t really participate unless Geoff told him to, and that wasn’t the plan, but it was still fun to watch. A part of him liked to watch other’s squirm under their influence. “Uhm, no, not at all Ramsey.”

Geoff leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and really getting into it. It almost made Ryan want to roll his eyes. “Weird, because it sounded like you were. So, you’re going to let us have him now, right?”

Deaton sat back and looked at Matt, who in turn looked at the last, yet simultaneously first place Ryan wanted to look. As everyone’s view shifted to Trevor, Ryan could help losing his composure, just a tiny bit. He didn’t want to intimidate Trevor, he wanted to hug him! He wanted to envelop Trevor and never let him go. Trevor, on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified.

Deaton looked back to Geoff, who looked like he was in deep contemplation over something. As far as he was concerned, everything was going to plan. Ryan wondered what he could possibly be thinking about.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Axial’s all yours,” Deaton started but Geoff cut him off.

“You know what? My offer just changed.”

Ryan physically turned his head to look at Geoff, who was staring right at Deaton. “What?” Deaton asked breathlessly, and Geoff just smiled again. Ryan should appreciate that particularly menacing smile, but his mind went blank as a lone finger pointed directly at Trevor.

Geoff said four words then that made Ryan’s blood run cold. “I want him too.”

Ryan’s eyes immediately found Trevor, who thankfully wasn’t looking at him. Could he actually get his reunion with Trevor?

Deaton’s panicking brought Ryan back to earth. “I can’t. Not Zed, too.”

Zed. That was Trevor now? Ryan didn’t even know what that meant, but he should. He should have been the one figuring names out with Trevor, not anyone else. A bit of doubt slipped into his thoughts. This guy sure looked like Trevor, but was it him? There was nothing to say otherwise, but also nothing to say it was him. Just Ryan’s brotherly instincts, which were very much telling him his brother was in front of him.

“Do you want our Golden Boy to convince you?” Geoff teased, and Ryan’s heart actually leapt. If they used Plan B, then he could just take Trevor, deal or no deal, and if it really was Trevor or not.

Deaton scanned the room, only finding Geoff and Ryan. “No. He’s not … I can’t give them both …”

“Yeah you can. Do it, Golden Boy.”

In a flash, Deaton was on the ground. Matt and Trevor startled, and Ryan wanted nothing more than to drop the act and go to Trevor. But he couldn’t. He had to be the Vagabond as long as he could. He still didn’t even know if that was Trevor! Twenty years could change a lot, and he was only running on suspicion right now. Man, did he look so much like his Trevor.

Geoff sighed deeply as he stood. “Alright. Let’s get you two home.”

Two?

Geoff turned and found Ryan’s gaze. He didn’t know what was in his eyes, but Geoff apparently found it interesting, as his face immediately showed curiosity. Ryan busied himself herding the other two.

Walking around behind them, Ryan gently put a hand on each of their shoulders. He couldn’t help tightening his grip on Trevor’s. It was thin, which suited him, but was it too thin? He pushed the thought from his mind and guided the two out.

Gavin called out to them as they left the building. “How was my shot?”

Geoff shouted back, “Nice and clean, Gav. Good job.”

As Gavin jogged closer, he finally noticed Trevor. “Who’s this?”

“Zed,” Geoff answered immediately. “We’re bringing him in, too.”

Gavin’s eyes found Ryan, who ducked his head as he got in the passenger seat. He needed time to think, and he wasn’t going to get that in the crowded car. They hadn’t planned for Trevor, so the three younger guys were squished in the backseat. Gavin didn’t mind, of course, talking about who knows what to two sets of probably deaf ears. Ryan blocked them out, keeping his gaze solidly out the window as Los Santos flew by.

When they pulled up to the apartment garage, he could barely see Geoff look over at him. Ryan motioned him to go on, which earned him a random pat on the shoulder as Geoff got out. The others followed Geoff up, leaving Ryan alone in the car.

He took his time getting out. He knew Jeremy would mostly likely be preoccupied with Matt the second they got in the apartment, so he didn’t want to interrupt that. He just needed to get in and … go where? Trevor would probably be right there, and he wasn’t ready.

He wasn’t ready to let his heart be broken.

He had to make sure. He had to make sure it was Trevor before he did anything.

But Trevor didn’t know the Vagabond! Would Trevor even recognize Ryan? Surely he would, Ryan had recognized Trevor. On the other hand, who knew how good a memory Trevor had had at six?

Ryan found himself slumped back in the seat. How did he get into this mess? Of all the ways to find Trevor, it was while he was the Vagabond.

Wait a second, Trevor didn’t know the Vagabond.

The Vagabond could make sure it was Trevor.

Ryan shoved the door open. It would be perfect! He’d wash the paint off, but put the mask back on. He could question Trevor without revealing anything.

One hand on the garage door, he stopped.

What if it wasn’t Trevor? The doubt was sinking in again, and he pushed it back once more. He had to hope. There was a tiny sliver of hope, and he clung to it like the lifeline it practically was.

A thought occurred to him. If it was Trevor, what would happen? Would Trevor be glad to see him? Angry that he’d abandoned him? Ryan took the steps slowly, each step bringing a new possibility. Well, he’d just have to find out for himself.

Ryan finally reached the penthouse. Eyes down, he let himself in, turning to lean up against the door with a sigh. When he finally looked up, he noticed Jeremy and Matt staring at him. He hadn’t avoided their reunion after all.

“Hey,” he started, his voice oddly rougher than normal. He swallowed and continued, trying to keep the mood, and his own sprits, lighthearted. “Did we get the right guy?”

Jeremy smiled and laughed, while Matt still looked like Ryan was about to kill him. He jumped when Jeremy put an arm around him. “No, this is some random guy. Never seen him before in my life.” Matt shrugged off Jeremy’s arm, and Ryan smiled, nodding as he stood up.

“Glad to hear it,” he said, trying to keep his voice level. He could feel the two of them watching as he made his way to the bathroom. He hesitated outside the bathroom door, shooting a glance toward the living room, but shaking his head as he pushed his way in. He had to wait. If it was Trevor, he had to be presentable.

He locked the door behind him, which wasn’t something anyone normally did. He didn’t want any questions, not until he knew. Safe in knowing he wouldn’t be bothered, at least not by the two new guys, he finally took off his mask.

Man, did he look intimidating. Even without the mask, just in the face paint, he knew he was the stuff of nightmares. It was a really good idea not to try to talk to Trevor beforehand. He would’ve scared his poor brother more than anything. Granted, he still might, approaching him with the mask on. He could only pray Trevor would understand: the mask, the Vagabond, their past, everything.

Ryan ducked to grab his washcloth from under the sink. It was already permanently stained a shade of dark, off-red from all the times he’d washed off the face paint, but it still got the job done. Jack would kill him if he ruined another washcloth.

Even with just one pass over his face, his normal self was starting to peek through. A few more, nearing furious scrubs and he was looking at Ryan Haywood. He was older, sure, but he hadn’t changed much from his teens. You could still tell it was him, right?

The doubt passed through his mind once again that, even if it was Trevor, he might not remember his older brother. There were so many things that could go wrong the moment he went into the living room, but there was also that slim chance that it could all go right. Ryan had to grab that sliver and never let it go. He wouldn’t, not this time.

If this worked …

If this worked, he’d have his little brother back.

For the first time in nearly twenty years, he and Trevor would be back together again.

He felt his breath hitch as a sob emerged from him. He couldn’t help it, not able to tell whether it was a happy cry or a sad one. His future rested on the next few minutes.

Ryan gave himself a small, hesitant smile in the mirror. There. You couldn’t tell he was ready to cry. He had to stay strong, just for a few minutes more. After a long minute, he slipped the mask back on. His eyes looked weird, not surrounded by black and red like normal, instead just pale skin. It was more human, but it also made for a stark contrast with the mask. He looked fine, if you ignored how his eyes were starting to turn red and watery.

Just a few more minutes. He could hold it together for a few more minutes. The Vagabond could do it, so why was Ryan having a hard time?

It was Trevor. He’d always had a soft spot for his little brother. He was the one thing that always made him have emotions, and apparently the Vagabond was susceptible as well. The mask wasn’t changing him now.

He poked his head out the door, but he couldn’t see any other members of the crew, nor the other two. Good, no one to ask him question. Then again, that also meant there was a good chance everyone was in the living room. They’d all see his and Trevor’s reunion, see Ryan break down like the baby he was.

Sure enough, everyone was there. Geoff and Jack were in the kitchen, a drink in Geoff’s hand like after any other mission. The two looked at him, and he looked back. They both had looks of confusion, probably at why Ryan was still wearing the mask, but Ryan couldn’t respond. They’d see soon enough. Right before he looked away, he caught Geoff raise an eyebrow as him, and give him the smuggest smirk he’d ever seen.

So he’d figured out that something was up with Ryan. He’d hoped he’d covered his reactions well during the deal, but apparently Geoff had caught on. Did that mean he knew, at least a little bit, how much bringing in Trevor meant to him? The pieces all slid into place, and Ryan just glared him down as Geoff looked innocently away.

Gavin was flopped down on the couch looking at his phone, Michael on his legs watching the three on the other couch. Ryan could only see the back of their heads, but Jeremy had an arm around Matt and Trevor’s shoulders in some sort of a hug. Even from the back, Ryan’s heart startled to melt at the thought that this could be it. That could be Trevor.

He had to do it. Just do it quick, like ripping off a bandage.

Before he could overthink it any more, he said the one word he was scared to.

“Trevor?”

Ryan watched the head freeze and tense up. It didn’t turn, so did that mean . . ?

It recognized the name. The person sitting on their couch recognized the name he’d just said. If that wasn’t a good sign, Ryan didn’t know what was.

Jeremy removed his arm as he and Matt turned to look at Ryan. Every set of eyes must have been on him at this point, but Ryan was focused on the one pair that wasn’t looking back. The head slowly turned, looking down and not at him. He watched as the person, agonizingly slow, looked him up. He watched as they saw the shoes, saw the jeans and the jacket. He realized he was breathing heavily, which was weird because he felt like his breath had simultaneously been taken away from him.

The gaze reached his mask, was seeing the Vagabond, but then met his own eyes.

Looking at them head on, meeting their gaze, Ryan knew.

He could never forget those eyes.

Ryan sighed, every worry leaving his body in a rush as emotions poured over him.

“It is you. Trevor.”

Something was there in Trevor’s expression. It was guarded, wary of course, but there was a hint of recognition. He knew, so he had to let Trevor know now. He ripped the mask off, and Ryan watched as Trevor dropped his defenses.

He could see the exact moment that the two brothers were reunited.

Trevor bolted up, a blanket Jack had probably given him falling abandoned to the ground. Ryan stepped forward, then Trevor, and then they were running into each other’s arms.

It felt so good to hold Trevor in his arms again. Despite the age gap, the harsh difference in height was gone. Trevor was nearly taller than him now, maybe he already was. As Ryan wrapped his arms around him, he realized just how thin the man was. He was in shape, but he was still on the lean side. He’d have to fix that, with a little help from Jack’s cooking.

He held back a sob as he realized just how much of Trevor’s life he’d missed. He wasn’t able to watch him grow up, didn’t know how he got here, how he got tangled up in crew life. After this, there would be nothing stopping Ryan and Trevor from having a long talk. He had so much to catch up on.

Unable to hold it back anymore, Ryan started to cry into Trevor’s shoulder, every emotion he’d pushed away brought back all at once. “I’m so sorry it took me so long. I couldn’t find you again,” he told Trevor, fighting through his own shaking voice.

He could barely hear Trevor’s quiet, “That’s okay. I’m here now,” into his shoulder. He just hugged tighter.

“I don’t know how this worked out, but I’m so glad it did.” And he really was. Somehow, by some twisted miracle, Trevor had also gotten himself caught up in gang warfare. If it wasn’t for that, who knew if Ryan would have been able to find him. It might have been easier, but it could have been harder. He might not have been hugging his brother right then. So, in a small way he was thankful. Thankful for the Vagabond, for whatever Trevor had called himself, for Jeremy and Matt and the rest of the crew, even for Deaton. He had his brother back, and that was all he cared about.

Trevor nodded into his shoulder, and Ryan was about to start gushing when Gavin piped up, “Does anyone else know what’s going on?” Trevor laughed, and despite how strained it sounded, Ryan loved the sound. He wanted to hear it more, vowing he’d make sure it happened, so he did something that had always worked when they were kids.

He let go of Trevor with one arm so he could face his crew, their crew now, and ruffled Trevor’s hair. Trevor laughed and leaned into Ryan’s side, which only made him even more emotional.

“Guys,” Ryan announced, trying to keep his voice in check, “this is my half-brother, Trevor.”

Fireworks went off in his heart, pulling Trevor in closer as his brother decreed, “Nothing half about it but blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write this from Ryan's perspective as well, so I did.
> 
> Should also mention I didn't create this AU I saw it on the blogs of staranon95 and sorcerinslytherin on Tumblr


End file.
